Volt
Real Name: Thomas Dillian Identity: Secret Alignment: Good Height: 6ft3 Weight: 130lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: '''yellow borderline white. '''Unusual Features: Hair turns white, and eyes shot out electricle pulses, when powers in use. Creators: Hosan Williams, Obinna Aniaku Power: Thomas is a Homo superior/Mutant Powers: ' *'Electrostatic Energy Generation: Volt possesses the ability to bodily generate electrostatic energy which he can release or harness for a number of effects. He is powered by the micro-fine rhythmic muscle contractions that normally regulate body temperature. His body can generate electricity at a rate of about 100,000 volts per minute, up to his maximum storage capacity of 10,000,000,000 volts. At that point, his body automatically stops producing electricity. As he expends his electrostatic energy, his body automatically begins to recharge the stores. He can mentally control the amount of electricity he discharges, anywhere from a single volt to his full 10,000,000,000 volt charge at once. At ten to thirty feet, his maximum charge is more than enough to kill a man. Volt can also use his body as a transformer, touching an outside power source (such as a generator) and channeling it through his body for use. The amount of electricity he can transform above his body's maximum storage capacity is unknown. Volt can employ his electrostatic energy in a number of ways: *'Lighting Bolt Projection': The simplest manifestation is the emission of a lightning-like electric arc from his fingertips, which can propagate through air or other conducting mediums. This discharge, whose total voltage can be regulated within certain limits, travels at the speed of lightning, about 150,000 feet per second. The course of the electrostatic bolt, like lightning, does not always follow a straight line since it may be influenced by conducting substances like metal or other electrical fields. If his target is not grounded, his electrostatic bolt will have little effect. The maximum effective range of his bolts is about 100 feet. *'Electromagnetic Propulsion via Electrical Lines and Bridges': Volt can propel himself along the accompanying magnetic lines of force in objects that have great electrical potential, such as high-tension electrical lines. He generates light, eddying electrical fields around his legs, which develops an intense, opposing magnetic field that can support him above the electric cable's magnetic field. By creating imbalances in his field, he can ride along on magnetic ripples at speeds of up to 140 miles per hour, the maximum speed at which he can still breathe unaided. He can sometimes create electrostatic bridges to traverse upon, although the expenditure of energy is enormous. Volt can employ his electrostatic energy in a number of ways: *'Electrical Detection': His electrical powers also grant him certain sensory and manipulative abilities. By "feeling" the course of electricity through the circuitry of any electrically-powered device, Electro can override the system and make the device obey his mental commands. *'Electrocution': The electric flux of Volt's skin is such that when his electric charge is at a maximum, a person touching him is in danger of being electrocuted. *'Recharging': By using an external electrical power source to recharge his body's energy reserves, he could expend electrical energy indefinitely without diminishing his personal reserves. *'Electrical Conversion into Enhanced Physical Attributions': The electricity coursing through his altered body augments his strength, speed, and recuperative powers. When fully charged, he is able to lift (press) about 500 pounds.